


Winning Combination

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, My First Work in This Fandom, a little bit of you a little bit of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A little bit of you, a little bit of me."<br/>"That does seem to be the winning combination."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Combination

_A little bit of you, a little bit of me. It does seem to be the winning combination._

Henry orders, straightens, fixes. Eliza flashes, crashes and bashes. But put them together and they’re a smash that makes a splash. (although sometimes literally, which hey YOLO but **#not always a good thing**.)

Normally Henry is buttondowns and crisp pleats and bowties, which admittedly is what works for him; Eliza once made a joke about “watch out that bowtie” but he hadn’t understood. Eliza is flash and glam, sparkle and glitter, yards of leg and selective skin under inches of fabric. Which admittedly works for her, even though Henry never admits that she looks amazing no matter what, and tries to get her to cover up. It’s a respect thing- getting it from others and respecting herself – but Eliza sometimes wonders if there’s more to it. Like the way Henry can’t quite keep his eyes off her legs when she’s rocking a mini and some tattooed tights, but still said she was beautiful when he showed up at her apartment and she was in sweats and a messy bun and no makeup. It doesn’t quite add up, and Eliza’s never been great at math, except this seems like it might work out to a solution.

Right now, Eliza is spiky heels and mile-long legs, and a tasteful belted buttoned up coat, hair charmingly tamed. It’s a little bit of Eliza and a little bit of Henry- and he knows it’s a winning combination. Rather than showing off too much, Eliza is showing herself to advantage. She is classic, with a modern twist, classy and tasteful but still her\- the best presentation. This way Eliza shines, rather than dazzles. She is not the disco ball or the party strobe; she is the soft light bursting from the prism of a chandelier, the warm glow of a candlelit dinner.

It hurts a bit how the effort is being wast- _no._ The effort is being put forth with less enthusiasm than perhaps it should, for someone who might not appreciate it. Henry appreciates it, and lets it show through his eyes and voice. She looks good wrapped up in him. He does well when he lets her rub off on him.

A little bit of you, a little bit of me- it does seem to be the winning combination.

**Author's Note:**

> I sooo heart <3 this series! (here's hoping it's coming back.)   
> the inspiration fairy decided to whap me, so hey- enjoy my offering. try to be nice, but go ahead and let me have it.


End file.
